


Housewarming

by rsadelle



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-28
Updated: 2000-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Birkoff spend a night together in Birkoff's new room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

Birkoff started awake as someone slid into bed with him.

"What--"

"Shh. It's just me."

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"I checked it out and surveillance on quarters won't be up for another twenty-four hours. I thought we could spend one night together without being watched."

"There isn't anything for you to wear. I couldn't bring very much with me."

"That's okay. I brought my things with me. They haven't set up my new apartment yet."

"Oh. Good." Birkoff settled back down for a moment, then turned over and kissed Michael.

Michael smiled up at him, when they finally broke their kiss. "Hi," he said, running his hands over Birkoff's back.

"Hi," Birkoff said and kissed Michael again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah. Me too." Birkoff settled himself more firmly onto Michael's chest and put his head into the crook between Michael's shoulder and his neck. Michael ran his hands over Birkoff's short hair, soothing him back to sleep. Michael stayed awake a while longer, just savoring the feeling of Birkoff in his arms.

He awoke to see Birkoff looking down at him, watching him sleep. "Good morning."

"Morning, Michael." Birkoff kissed him.

Michael turned to glance at the clock and groaned. "We don't have enough time for much of anything."

Birkoff sighed. "Wanna share a shower?"

"Sure."

They shared a quick shower, too aware of the time to do more than exchange a few kisses and get clean. Michael emerged from the bathroom to find Birkoff pulling one of his sweaters over his customary t-shirt.

"What?" he said in response to Michael's pointed look. "It's not like you don't have anything else to wear. And you don't mind," Birkoff looked up nervously, "right?"

Michael smiled reassuringly. "No, I don't mind." He reached over to caress Birkoff's cheek. "I like the idea of you wearing my clothes."

They had breakfast--toast and juice for Michael and toast, juice, and sugared cereal for Birkoff--while standing at the counter in the kitchen. Michael smiled in gentle amusement when Birkoff turned on the TV and allowed himself to be drawn into the cartoons. When they finished breakfast, Birkoff switched off the TV, pushed the sleeves of the sweater up, and started to wash the dishes.

Michael picked up a towel and started to dry. "I don't know if I'll be able to be here tonight."

Birkoff stiffened at Michael's words. "Oh."

Michael moved to stand behind Birkoff and settled his hands on Birkoff's arms, just below where the sweater rested. "It's not that I don't want to, okay? I just don't know how this day's going to go." Michael pressed his lips to Birkoff's neck, just below his ear. "I always want to be here. Always, but sometimes it just doesn't work out."

Birkoff turned to bury his face in Michael's chest and wrap his arms around Michael. "I know, but I want you here."

"I'll try, okay?"

"Okay." Birkoff allowed Michael to pull his head up and kiss him.

"And now we'd better get going if we don't want to be late."

Birkoff put the dishes away and followed Michael out into the halls of Section's new home.


End file.
